A Lost Relative
by Aura897
Summary: What would happen at the end of Season 3, after Aang and Katara kiss? Well in this story, Aang will discover that he has had a sister after all this time with his friends. He tries to insist to Aura, his sister, that she is a long lost airbender and his sister. But she tries to deny the facts and leaves them to find their own destinies. But she does not know what dangers face her.
1. Prologue

A Lost Relative

Chapter 1: Prologue

Thump!

Aura groaned from the noise but, no matter how much she tried, she could not go back to sleep.

I hate being a light sleeper,

she thought.

Aura got up and put on her robe as quickly as she could. She remembered when the monks had told her that, if you are a light sleeper, you are more alert and that it will be easier to hear dangers than others. They had also said that if you are a light sleeper, you might not need a guard, when you sleep, to watch your back.

She found that the thump had come from her brother Aang's room. _What could he be doing now?! What is it, the middle of the night, _she thought crankily. But those thoughts and her crankiness vanished once she saw a figure at the window of her brother's room.

"Aang?" she called quietly, trying not to wake the monks and so the figure would not hear. But, surprisingly the figure was the one to turn their head in her direction. And even more surprisingly, it was her brother.

"Aang?! What are you doing?" she asked him in a terrified tone, even though she knew what his answer was.

Aang's eyes shifted from her, to his glider in his hands, then to the ground in a sad, depressed way.

"I'm running away," he said in a sad and small voice that tore Aura's heart."Iwas hoping not to wake you but... I guess i failed at even that." There was a long moment of silence.

"I guess i'm just meant to be a failure. Because i bet none of the other Avatars failed at being the only Avatar." he said defeatedly.

"Aang don't say that," i say a bit too loudly. "i know you're going to be the grea-"

Aang's hand cups over my mouth and he shooshes me.

"We don't want to wake the monks!" Aang says.

"Oops." I barely get the word past his hand.

I take his hand off of my mouth. And i realize that no matter what i do, i'll never change his mind about running away. _So if you can't beat them, _I think, _join them! _

"Aang wait right here! Please," I whisper to him. " I'll be right back."

Aang pauses, as if considering the cost,then nods in contempt, and closes up his glider.

I quietly run to my room, grab my own glider, my bag filled with emergency items, and go back to Aang's room.

As i walk in, i see the worry in his eyes and face, then it quickly changes to surprise and fear.

"Before you say anything, you need to know that, as your big sister, I have to protect you. And I can't do that if you're all the way out at sea, especially in this storm," I interrupt him. "You might get hurt , or lost, or captured. And I can't let that happen. Besides, they're sending me away to the Western Air Temple tomorrow. And I don't want to leave you. You are my brother after all." I smile proudly and Aang rushes up to me to give me a tight hug.

"And i'm glad your my big sister."

We stand there for a moment and relish in our embrace. Aang pulls away and I know it's time to go.

We leap out the window and soar into the sky. Aangs yells to me that we should go get Appa from the flying bison pen. Although he does not say it, I know he also wants me to say goodbye to my own flying bison, Kiya.

We alight on the roof and slip in through the window.

Kiya sees me and grunts her happinesss to me. And that alerts Appa of Aang's presence as well.

"Hi girl, how'ya doin'?" I tell my life-long friend hwile Aang saddles up Appa. She grunts a reply I can tell is a _fine._"Good! Ok, now me and Aang are going to go on a trip for a while. But don't worry, it won't be for long." She nods her head and I smile happily. But, little did I know, she was going to disappear, along with the rest of the flying bison while i was gone. And it wasn't going to be for a little while. It was going to be for a hundred, long, regretful years.

I hear my scream and the whistling of the wind in my ear, as I fall to what I had originally thought was my watery grave. Cold water splashes over my head and I open my eyes in the ocean. _Good,_I think to myself,_I'm alive. That fall off of Appa was terrifying... But where's Aang?_

And as if someone has answered my question, Appa and Aang splash into the water next to me. I swim to them while my lungs burn, demanding for air. I'm a little way from them when I see Aang's tattoo arrows glow as he enters the Avatar State.

I had been frozen in a globe of air, that had sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. Over time, ice had formed over the ball of air and had become a strange, glowing iceberg. We had been in that iceberg for so long, that the Fire Nation had conquered many of the nations' land, including the Air Nomads.

They had destroyed all of the airbenders, in hope that the Avatar woud not come back to defeat them. Many people had given up hope that we were still alive. All of the sky bison had died off, and my Kiya was with them. All of my friends, family, pet, relatives, and my home had been destroyed because we had left. Now I wish I had kept Aang from leaving. But at least there was some good out of it. I had mety new friends, and they became my new family. Met new people and new animals. And most importantly, I had found my brother again.


	2. Chapter 1

A Lost Relative

Chapter 1

After about 100 years, right before Katara and her brother Sokka discovered Aang in the iceberg, I had been in a peice that had broken off. It had floated off to a small and tiny remote island with nothing living on it except a few trees. There was nothing to break open the huge piece of ice and it was still pretty cold for the ice to melt.

A few weeks before Aang defeated the firelord, a fast iceberg broke my freezing prison and I had been freed from it. The only thing is that, after all the years of being in the iceberg, Aang had forgotten that I was his sister. He was close to forgetting about Appa too, but the iceberg had been broken before he could really forget. And for me... because I was in there longer, I had forgotten Aang as my brother, my flying bison Kiya, and even my airbending abilities, so I was basically a new person to the world. I was an only child now, a non-bender, someone who had nothing and nobody.

But overtime, my isolated island became an Earth-Kingdom island that had grown in size, vedgetation, and population. Instead of me being like a newborn baby, my mind had relaced all of my forgotten memories with new ones.

I was daughter of a woman named Mia, a poor woman with little money and little help. She had raised me to be a great person. We had even found a baby Kallibra, a zebra-pelted animal with lion-type paws and kangaroo-like legs. I kept the Kallibra and called her Serenity, she had been my only friend besides my mother.

When I was 5, my mother got ill and she died a month later. I learned how to survive in poverty and I have learned how not to eat very much. I always look to the Avatar and I have often dreamed of telling him about me and everyone that is in my sort of position. For some reason, I knew he would help me, no matter what.

But that never hapened. Since my mind had made up everything from when the firelord was defeated to when I had turned 14, I had been iving in a world of lies and secrets. Even though I was tricked into thinking that, it felt so real. Because I had felt a loss for something. And I knew I had lost something.

I was walking around the little town I lived in, looking for a job that could pay me a little more than what I find out on the streets. I saw a poster that had a fair amount of money for anyone that can play a certain role in a play. I looked at the roles and found one that sounded like me.

It was of a girl that is very flexible and agile. She gets kidnapped but uses her gymnastic abilities to escape. I knew I would be good for that role and I hoped that they would pay a lot if I took it.

I run to the place described on the poster and there is about 7-9 people standing in the middle of the building. I go to the edge of the small crowd and wait for the person in charge to tells us what to do. I see him walk from a door that says stage, and walk towards us.

"I'm only going to pay after you perform. That's how I run this place. You perform, you get payed," says the grouchy man in charge. "Got it?"

Everyone around me, including me, agrees to what he says.

He leads us to the stage door and we walk to the stage to preform.

After the play, the manager gives us cash that is smaller than what i had expected. I'm about to object and say that this is not what it had said on the poster. But the man is already talking, so I keep my mouth shut.

"I know his is smaller to what we had promised on the posters we put out. But we have a low budget right now and we need to spread the money evenly out through you people. So it's a bit smaller than what we usually give," the man explains. "Don't worry, this won't be a long term thing. We should be getting a better pay later in the month."

After that, I head home, which is just a tree with some blankets and a big tent that fits me and Serenity. I grab the box with my money I've saved so far. I add the miserable stack of money to the little bit in the box.

"Hey Serenity. I'm back," I say as she wakes up and wags her tail at me. " I didn't get much but it's all I could get."

I look at the last of our food and i give it to Serenity. She looks at me doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I already ate," I lie to her.

She eats the food but leaves a some for me. I eat it slowly, so not to get Serenity suspicious, evenn though I haven't had a real meal in a long time.

"Alright girl, let's go to sleep." I say sadly.

She curls up next to me and I lay my head on her fur to keep me warm. I hadn't known that my life would change so dramatically in the following week that came.


	3. Chapter 2

A Lost Relative

Chapter 2

It was a week or 2 after I had gotten the job for the play. I could feel the warm sun on my skin. The light shining through the tree limbs, and on my face. Serenity nudges my arm and licks my face to wake me up. I try to go back to sleep, but I remember that I have to rehearse for the play tonight. The manager told us that it was supposed to be a big play so we have to rehearse as much as we can. We aren't allowed to mess up.

I get up and get dressed to go. I can't help but feel that someone is watching me so I turn, but there is nobody there. _It's ok Aura. There's nothing and no one there, _I tell myself. _I must be getting a bit nervous for the play today._ I shake my head to get rid of the jitters I must have.

* * *

"Rehearsal is finished! Let's get ready for the real thing!" calls the manager.

I give out a breathe of worry and anxiety, but the costume designers give me my dress for the first scene that I must put on.

The stylists started talking and gossiping about things that ussually would excite girls. But not me, so I just tuned them out. "Did you hear that the Avatar heard about our play? Someone told me that he's going to come to our village and watch," says one of the designers. "Isn't that exciting!"

I wasn't paying attention to their story at first because it was about hair and make-up and that junk. But once I heard that sentence, I had to ask.

"Do you really think he's going to come to a small, poor village just to see a stupid play?" I ask harshly.

"Well, even the Avatar is human. So don't you think he'll want to get away from the big city and all the responsibilities for at least a day or even a night? I mean he IS only 13," she replies. "Wait a minute. Aren't you 15?"

I nod slowly and carefully because they are putting on the lipstick for my costume. Also because I know they don't like it when I mess up their work.

"Then you should kind of know how he feels! I mean you were 13."

Before I can give a reply, even a word, out of my mouth, the director come out with the manager and tells us that we should take our places while the curtain is down.

I take my place on the stage, and wait while the curtain rises and I have to act.

* * *

It's close to the end of the play. I'm getting ready for the next scene, which is when the girl (me) escapes from the jail of the evil men using her light-feet.

The curtain raises and shows me in a small, cramped jail with handcuffs holding my hands behind my back. My designers did a good job at making me look like a girl that hasn't had much of food, water, or sunlight ( but they had help from the years of poverty I have been through). I can tell they did a good job because, out of the corner of my eye, I see the audiences' sympathy as they look at me.

There are guards outside of my door of my jail and some of the audience boo at them. But the actors are trained, so it does not faze them. We pause so the audience has time to quiet themselves.

"Can I get some water?" I ask in a raspy voice.

"You got water an hour ago", said one guard that was on my right.

I looked down defeated, I made it look as if I was too tired to argue. One of the guard's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Yes boss?" he said into the phone. It was the boss. I made my face turn from miserable, to fearful. I whisper, "no" so that the audience can tell that I'm extremely scared of 'the boss'.

"Yes sir... fo course sir, right away sir." The guard put the phone back in his pocket, turned to the other guard, and started speaking in low voices that I could not hear. After a moment, they turned and looked at me. Then, they opened the doors and grabbed my arms to pull me up.

"What's going on?! What are you doing?!" I say in a pretendly terrified voice.

"The boss wants to see you." The left guard says. For some reason, he doesn't sound like Boro, the guy supposed to be playing the guard. _Maybe he just has a cold,_I say. _I mean whenever I get a cold, I sound different. So why so I still feel weird about this scene._

He grabs me roughly, rougher than what Boro ussually does. I hide my surprise and I whisper to him, "Boro, that hurts! Can you ease up a bit?"

He says nothing and does not release his tight grip on my arm. I get a bad feeling. We're rossing the stage to exit as if we are leaving th room, and I look at his face to try to tell him again.I'll tell you one thing, that will explain it all...

That was NOT Boro.

It was a stranger I had never met before, but I could tell he was bad.

"Help! Help!" I scream to the audience hoping they will hear me and try to free me from these strangers. But they did nothing. They just sat there and stared, and I knew why. They thought it was part of the play.

The other guard, which I can tell from the following action, is not the actor and that he is posing to be him, puts his hand over my mouth to silence me. The audience still watches and I can tell that they still thought it was part of the play. I shaked my head and tried to get then man's head off. While everything was spinning from my head-shaking, I caught sight of the Avatar. I knew that if I did not give him the message, at least, that I was being kidnapped, nobody would expect a thing.

I finally shaked off his hand. I gulped in a huge amount of air and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Help me! This isn't a scene! They are really kidnapping me," then I screamed for them to understand. I screamed the word help so loud, I knew they could tell it was real. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

I saw the Avatar and his friends get up to try to help, but I also saw the fires start, the smoke fill the spaces on stage from a smoke grenade, and that's the last I saw before disappearing from the world in a dark tunnel that I knew was going to lead to something bad. And maybe, just maybe, my certain death.


	4. Chapter 3

A Lost Relative

Chapter 3

Everything is dark and black. I can feel the rush of wind from the entrance that is the only light, then suddenly it is gone. The wind and light is now shut away from me by an earth bender, because there is no other way to move the rock door closed. Some of them must be Earthbenders and others, well I don't know. Telling from the pairs of footsteps I hear, and the breathes of them all, there are about 4 of them. Which means the 2 from the stage and then 2 in the ground that were most likely waiting for us. It's damp and cold down here in this dark tunnel. I can't tell where we are going but I know there are many twists and turns.

They are tying a rope around my wrists and ankles, then around my arms. Please don't gag me, please don't gag me! I think to myself. But they do gag me and the cloth tastes and smells so terrible, I want to throw up. They mutter to each other that they need to hurry and get out of the tunnel. One says that he saw the Avatar in the crowd and that they will find the tunnel sooner or later. I pray for sooner, and I know that they want the opposite. I can feel myself starting to get a small, speck sized piece of hope in my chest. But then it's crushed when we exit the tunnel onto a cliff.

You would not believe how hard it is to gasp in awe at the cliff, without breathing in the cloth's stench. Everywhere around me is so beautiful, and the grasses were such a perfect green. To my right, the cliff edge decreased in width until it met the mountain side completely. After that, it's a sheer drop from the top of the mountain to the the bottom. To my left, the edge increases in size and inclines up the mountain as well. But almost a hundred yards past the spot where I am, the trail curves until I cannot see it anymore. Below me the cliff drops straight down, and meets rocks sharp as glass. I watch as ginormous waves crash upon the rocks, like hammers trying to escape a prison.

I realize suddenly that we have started to move towards the left path. I need to get away from these people, they might hurt me, or worse! I squirm and try get away from the man carrying me. He presses his thumb into the pressure point in the crook at the top of my shoulder and I start to see black spots dance at the edge of my vision. I pause to blink them away from my eyes, and I see that I shouldn't have stopped moving. Another man from the group is by my other side and he grabs my right arm.

I shake my head and the gag that was on me before falls off. I take a deep breathe and scream at the top of my lungs. The men jump at the sound and a hand clasps onto my mouth. But I still scream through his hand. They start to shuffle around and one lunges for my gag again. I move and instead he grabs the air next to my ear. The hand slips off and I start to yell help at the top of my lungs.

"Shut her up! Do you want to get caught?! The stupid Avatar is on our trail right now, and you decide that now is the time to let her scream?!" The leader of the group yells at the two men carrying me. For some reason that I cannot remember or figure out, I feel angry that he called the Avatar stupid. It's not like respect kind of anger, but it's the kind of anger from when someone calls your friend stupid. Only, the Avatar is not my friend, I have never even met him.

Before they can answer, the rock wall next to us blasts open and rocks and air blast everywhere. This causes me to be blown over to the edge and I start to roll towards the edge. When I am only feet away from rolling off the edge, a black hooded figure lands behind me and grabs the ropes around my arms. This yanks her arm and the figure grunts in the effort to slow me down.

I hear the Avatar gasp out as I slip over the edge. But the figure is still holding into my ropes. So now, I am only dangling off the edge. If this person lets go of me or the rope slips from their hand, I will plummet to the rocks, and they will spear me. I stare wide-eyed at the rocks below, and there is a pause from everyone.

Behind me, I hear one of the men steps forward towards the hooded person. I glance at him to see what he is doing. I watch him bow to the figure, and then the others follow him. This hooded figure must be their leader or something. I look up at the person holding onto me and expect to see a well muscled man. Oh boy, he is NOT a man. Or should I say she.

The woman pulls back her hooded-cape and I see her face, clear as day. She has dark, jet-black hair, and eyes the color of a dark brown dirt. Her nose is straight and medium looking, and she is definitely pretty. She has high cheekbones but they do not help to hide the amusement in her eyes. I wonder, at first, why she would be amused by anything. And I see the cold ocean, under my dangling feet, out of the corner of my eye.

The woman untied her cape and her eyes look fiercely down at me. Then the corner of her mouth turns up into a smirk, and she looks at the Avatar. She smiles and the amusement in her eyes turns from chilling, to freezing cold. Then, everything starts to go down, almost literally. Only the whole 'everything' part, means me.

The woman says, "Oops! I must have butter-fingers today..." And I plummet down to the rocks, the wind whipping my face, whispering death into my ear, stinging my eyes with its cold slaps. I watch in terror as the rocks come closer and closer. Then I shut my eyes, and all I see is black, and all I feel is cold.


End file.
